


獣ゆく細道

by Nikizakisakura



Category: kpl
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2021-01-16 12:38:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21271184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nikizakisakura/pseuds/Nikizakisakura





	獣ゆく細道

獣ゆく細道

诺言和柠栀相遇完全是一场意外。他在酒吧刚点了他的第一杯酒，不用回头就闻到了一股熟悉的信息素——那个人是柠栀。  
柠栀也看到了诺言。他放慢脚步踌躇了一会，最后还是坐在诺言的左手边。  
他装模作样地打量了一下诺言，说，“脚好了？”  
“你怎么说话也这么狠。”诺言装作生气的样子右手扣了扣吧台，左手却在吧台下握住柠栀的右手。他用拇指从关节抚摸到指尖，再从指尖抚摸到指腹，让柠栀的整张手在他手指下打开。  
柠栀也不回答。他对诺言的酒杯抬了抬下巴，对着吧台内的酒保说，“我要一杯一样的。”  
诺言撑着脸笑了。他感觉到对方的手指在他的掌心划了一下，接着又是用指甲挠了一下。他看着柠栀的侧脸对酒保慢慢地说，“那这杯我请。”  
“下次吧。”柠栀抽出手，用食指划着诺言酒杯的边缘。随后他又重复了一遍，“下次吧。”

于是下次就是他们两个躺在酒店的床上。两个A出来开房，甚至还能被前台小姐问是不是出差。诺言笑着对前台小姐说，“是的呀。还好是两个A。”  
听的时候柠栀完全不这么觉得。他想从没上过一个A，这真是件麻烦事。  
诺言刚洗完澡，还半湿的头发软软地垂在前额。他凑过来和柠栀接吻，手撑在床上，在柠栀看来还有点可爱。柠栀想拉着诺言的手臂让他躺下，却被诺言反手按着肩膀压在床上。  
“你是什么意思？”  
柠栀也觉得这个问题问得很蠢。但是诺言没有笑，很认真地半是舔舐半是啃咬地亲吻着他的嘴角。  
“可是我想上你呀。”诺言贴着他的嘴唇软软地说。只是他手上的力气一点也不软，身体卡进柠栀的双腿之间，双手按着柠栀的手臂。  
现在柠栀一点也不觉得什么还好是两个A。

最后还是柠栀妥协了。他跪伏在床上，脸埋在枕头里。对一个A而言用这个姿势被人上有些伤自尊，但是事已至此他也只能当鸵鸟了。  
他感受到身后的人总算做完了扩张，抽出手指换成另一个东西抵着他的穴口。  
诺言只挤进去了一个前端就停下了动作。他亲吻着柠栀的肩胛骨说，“如果你受不了就和我说。”  
柠栀闷哼了一声。他想话都说到这里，就更不可能低头了。  
但是等诺言真的进入的时候他又有点后悔。A本来就不适合被上，尤其诺言还是一个天赋异禀的A。柠栀在心里暗骂了一句真是没看出来。  
诺言仿佛刚才象征性地问过一句之后就不用再问柠栀感受了，自顾自在柠栀的身体里玩。A的甬道紧且干涩，他只抽动了几次就觉得那里弄得他有些难受。  
他拍了拍柠栀的大腿根部，又安抚性地摩挲柠栀的胯骨，说，“你别太紧张。”  
柠栀心想这个人是真的不会说话。他埋在枕头里没好气地说，“别找借口，不会换我来。”  
“我这是在夸你紧。”诺言拉长音说。说着他又动了起来，双手扣着柠栀的腰，“A都这么难搞的吗。”  
柠栀能感觉到诺言在他身体里缓缓地在里面试探，一边搓揉着他胸前的点，同时轻吻着他的背脊。他有点想嘲笑诺言，A的乳头又什么可以玩的，又不是O。  
属于另一个A的信息素渐渐飘散出来。甜甜的桂花香气让排斥感和危机感沿着脊椎往上窜，柠栀几乎条件反射地就想翻身推开诺言。但是他立刻发现又有一股陌生的快感冲上他的大脑，那是毫无信息素因素，纯粹的肉体的快感。  
两种相斥的感觉拷打着他的神经，柠栀抬起头恶狠狠地向后说，“收收你的味道！”  
诺言仿佛没有听到一样自言自语道，“我好像找到你的前列腺了。”说着他又向一个地方捅了捅。  
快感让柠栀脑内一片空白，随后诺言的信息素又把他拉回现实——无论他心理上是否接受被一个A上，作为A的生理上是无法接受的。柠栀放出自己的信息素，霎时间房间内满是混杂的花香气。  
“你是想打架还是做爱？”柠栀压低声音说。  
诺言被另一个A的信息素糊了一脸，另一种花香带着侵略意识环绕在他周围。他本能地想放出更多信息素把这个挑衅他的A彻底压制住，但是眼前显然不是这个场合。诺言收回信息素，讨好地顶了顶柠栀的后穴。那里已经变地软化好进入多了，湿湿软软地包裹着他的分身，让他有了些正常的做爱体验。  
柠栀感觉到诺言喊着他的耳垂，湿热的气息喷在耳廓上，让他侧脸都烧了起来。  
诺言贴着他的耳朵轻声说，“当然是做服你呀。”  
不等柠栀反应，诺言就整根抽出，又整根地插入。一旦找到了需要重点照顾的地方，诺言就不再留手，每次进入都毫无顾忌地带过那个地方。  
柠栀从没体验过这样密集的快感。这种感觉对于A而言太过于陌生，甚至让他有些恐惧。他本能地想要离开身后的人，但是向前只挪了一点，就又被诺言卡着腰拖了回来。  
诺言轻吻着柠栀的侧脸，然后扳过他的下巴交换了一个深吻。柠栀的喘息在喉咙里打了个转，最后听起来像是呜咽。  
他抬起上半身看着在他身体下的另一个A颤抖着起伏的背脊，还是那样慢慢地说，“如果你受不了了就和我说。”


End file.
